


Date Night

by Sachi_Grace



Series: A Place For Us [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, owamiki week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 3: Date/KissIt's always nerve wracking when you first begin to date, but at the end of it surely something good will come out of it.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: A Place For Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Owamiki Week 2020 for hosting this event! Thank you all for the hits, subscriptions, kudos, and comments, and bookmarks!

Mondo was leaning against his motorcycle as he waited for Mikan to come out of the girl’s dormitory, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he wasn’t sure if she was going to appreciate this...he honestly hadn’t expected to get as far as he did. Of course asking her out had been a disaster, and he forgot that she had been a victim of a different kind of yelling. Of course, it ended it tears, misunderstandings, and a belief that it was never going to happen. He was just shocked when she approached him with her phone number and told him that it would be easier. It had been. She didn’t stammar so much and was easy to read, and she couldn’t tell if he was yelling or not. It didn’t mean that they didn’t call each other. The call log was full of their conversations. He would get excited and his voice would be loud, and she was quiet and forced him to strain his ears to understand what she was saying. They learned. They figured it out...and now he was leaning against his ride, trying to breathe normally as he waited anxiously for his woman to show up.

How long did it even fucking take to put on a dress? Mondo wasn’t about to rush her. She was probably in much of a panic as he was standing outside her dormitory. He wasn’t willing to fuck this up. He wasn’t willing to make this night turn into another disaster. He was just about to see if she was still taking her time or if she forgot when he heard the door creak open and he looked up.

God she cleaned up nice. That lacy pink dress was form fitting, showing just enough of her chest to get an idea. She didn’t wear heels, which was a huge sigh of relief. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and had uneven curls. Someone must have done her make up, they only did a little bit with making her lips pinker than usual and lined the eyes. She grinned at him and rushed towards him. Mondo, already foreseeing what was going to happen, jogged towards her and caught her just before she tripped. “Hey babe.” He grinned as he steadied her. “You look sharp.”

“Hahah. Th-thank you. Yo-you look go-good too.” He was wearing the Crazy Diamond’s jacket, but he decided to wear something underneath rather than nothing. He wanted to be able to take the jacket off and still look like a king. She peered over his shoulder and she went still as a toothpick. “We’re riding?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun! Trust me.” Mondo grinned, gently wrapping his arm around her. Don’t fuck up, don’t fuck up, he chanted in his mind as he guided her over towards the ride. It was one of his favorites. The Kawasaki was custom made to his tastes, and Kazuichi didn’t seem to mind fixing it up for him from time to time he thought of an new idea. The dark sleek paint reflected the lights around the courtyard like stars in the night sky. He couldn’t wait for her to see what those lights could look like underneath blue and red.

Not that he planned on getting caught with her. That’d ruin the date and his pride. But he could at least show it to her through the neon of the city.

Nice save.

“M-maybe I should’ve wo-worn pants or som-something?” Mikan mused. “I didn’t th-think.”

“You’re fine babe.” Mondo assured. “You look good and we ain’t goin’ do anything crazy, alright? Breathe. Nothin’s gonna happen.”

She grinned, a pretty pink on her cheeks and Mondo felt his own cheeks burn in response. Her smile was always the one thing that could freeze and melt him all at the same time. “Th-then I’m in your han-hands.” She proclaimed and he helped her onto the back of his bike. “Do I, do I need to know anyth-anything special?”

“Lean the direction I’m leaning but don’t do it too much.” Mondo instructed. “Just balance with me.” He normally didn’t ride with a helmet on, but with his girl on the back there was just no way he was going to take a chance. He went into the back of the bike and popped the small storage unit to take out the helmet. He shoved it onto her, making her squeak and he adjusted it so that it would stay snug against her. “Sorry for ruining your hair.”

“It-it’s ju-just hair.” Mikan protested. “I’ll be f-fine. Sh-shouldn’t y-you be wearing this th-though?”

“Nah.” Mondo grinned at her, “I’m not the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader for nothing! Let’s go!” He tossed his leg over the side of the bike and grinned as Mikan immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself tight against him for balance and security. He revved the bike up and without another word, zoomed off into the night.

X

The date went as smooth as butter, in Mondo’s mind. He wasn’t willing to spend money on anything extravagant, and Mikan didn’t mind going to some of his favorite places either. She was more than willing to hold his hand or his arm, and he made sure to keep it open and free for her to claim so that she would at least have something to cling to if she was going to fall. The conversation was easy too. All in all, Mondo had a very good feeling about this. 

He parked the bike up against the railing of the bridge. No one was heading anywhere, and the view was fantastic. They were able to see the city and the lights, and watch them glitter on the river’s running current. The breeze picked up and a couple of strands brushed against Mikan’s face, framing her cheeks and catching the light from the streetlamps. 

For just one moment, Mondo truly thought he was staring at an angel of sorts. He never thought he’d see a girl look good like this. There was just...something about this scene and this moment he swore brought something out of her that he didn’t see in the school or at the restaurant.

  
She was really, truly good looking.

“Yo-you kn-know I woul-wouldn’t min-mind meeting your friends one day.” Mikan spoke after a moment. Mondo had to strain to hear her through the river rolling underneath them. “You se-seem to be a very good le-leader.” She beamed at him. “Yo-you take a lot of responsibility. It’s not e-easy.” 

“I don’t mind it.” Mondo shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the railing and leaned forward. He glanced at her again and she kept that smile on her face. She looked peaceful. Relaxed. She wasn’t stressed out and timid like she was during school. “I’m sure as hell they wouldn’t mind meeting you.” Considering how often they ribbed him about having a crush on the girl, he didn’t doubt it. Not once.

Mikan giggled and she brought her hands together in front of her chest, pleased as punch. “We sh-should do this again.” She said after a moment. “I didn’t th-think I would li-like riding so much. Yo-you made it a lot of f-fun!”

“Really?!” Mondo perked up a little as he pushed himself back up to standing. “Sweet! There’s so many places where I can take ya then! There’s a few places that I know that are just kickin.”

“Th-then we have a date.” Mikan grinned at him. “Ho-how did you ge-get into riding anyway? If! If I can ask!”

Mondo’s good cheer damped slightly, but if she was going to be his girl then there was no point in lying. He went back to leaning against the railing, trying to think on how to word. “My brother Daiya got me into it. The Crazy Diamonds were his first. He had a good head on his shoulders. He was faster than me. Stronger than me. I admired him. He was a fucking luantic though sometimes. The things he could do on the bike...I can only dream of doin’ now.”

“I-I’m sorry.” He felt a light touch on his shoulder and he glanced up to see that Mikan approached him on her own. Her hand gently rested on his shoulder, and her other hand was gripping her chest like she was trying to keep her heart inside. Was she nervous? About being so close to him, or was she just...trying not to panic and wonder if she had said something wrong? “Yo-you seemed sad.”

“Yeah. It’s hard to talk about. It doesn’t matter now. Bro’s dead and gone...and….now it’s up to me to make sure our gang still holds together. It’s been a damn good blast. Nothin’s gonna change that. Not graduation, not nothin’.” Mondo assured as he stood up. “I was talkin’ to Makoto the other day about what I’d do after graduation. Most of the gang’s gonna be outta high school then. We all got things we gotta worry about. The fuckin’ future and shit. You know. The stupid things.”

“Is it really that stu-stupid?” Mikan questioned and Mondo looked at her curiously. “Priorities ch-change yes. Bu-but that doesn’t mean you sho-should give up what ma-makes you happy. The-there are probably still y-younger kids tha-that’ll want to be ap-part of your gang.”

Mondo blinked slowly.

“Yo-you can hold a jo-job and st-still have fun!” Mikan continued. “D-do something fo-for a job an-and do the bik-bikes at ni-night or something. Yo-you can-can’t live on just a j-job alone. It’s not mentally healthy and you’re going to get physically sick if you only focus on one aspect of your life. There’s a reason why hobbies are such an important thing to those in the hospital and for people outside of it.”

“That wouldn’t bother you?” Mondo asked firmly as he turned his attention completely onto her. She gasped a little and stepped back. “Me doin’ my bikes and holdin’ down a job? That wouldn’t bother you?”

“N-no.” Mikan looked a little confused, but she was sincere in her stance. “I-I think that you should do what makes you ha-happiest.” She nodded after a moment. “I do medicine as a job y-yes, but I do ot-other things too. One p-part of you shouldn’t de-define the whole you. Hajime-kun ta-taught me that when I was s-starting Hope’s Peak. I was….I was so much wo-worse than I am n-now. I was so s-scared of other people’s op-opinons of me. I sti-still am! But...I’m ge-getting better.”

Mondo remembered when he saw her trip in the courtyard during lunch. How she fell and her friends didn’t bat an eye at her misery. How she didn’t mind the mockery or the teasing. She was still friends with them, oddly enough. Mondo doubted he understand their dynamic completely, but he trusted Mikan with her own decisions and friendships. He just had to be there for her when things went south as they sometimes did.

“I got real lucky with you.” Mondo concluded, and Mikan blinked. “Most girls wouldn’ want their man out ridin’. Too dangerous and it’s easy to get yourself fucked up if you ain’t careful.”

“W-well…” Mikan trailed off. “If you got h-hurt somehow...I’ll be able to tr-treat you.”

“Seriously?! You’d do that? Mikan you’re a doll ya know that?!”

“Hahaha I’m not do-doing anything spec-special!” Mikan laughed, a little nervously but Mondo pulled her into a tight embrace anyway.

“Nah, you’re pretty fuckin’ special.” Mondo disagreed as he let her go. She had such a pretty smell. Floral of some type. It wasn’t sickly sweet or overly strong either. He wondered if it was perfume or her own natural scent. She smiled up at him and for one moment the world just stopped turning. The conversation no longer really mattered.

She was….

Really pretty. She had a good heart. She was caring, compassionate. She wanted to support and he wanted to support her. He cupped her cheek with his hand and allowed the moment to push him forward. To kiss her like he should’ve done when he saw her underneath the street lights the first time. 

She didn’t pull away frightened or shocked. She pulled herself into the kiss too, as though she was also underneath the night’s spell. When they pulled away, Mondo felt like there was something  _ new  _ just right there. His heart never raced so fast since a bike race or a good ride. “Let’s get ya back.” Mondo said softly.

“Okay.” Mikan grinned at him and he reveled in the feeling of her arms wrapping around his waist again, holding him close. But this time, Mondo swore there was something different in the grip and the way she leaned against him. It made his heart burst into his chest.

Yeah. He gripped the handlebars tight. This was much better than any fuckin’ race. 


End file.
